Uzumaki Twins Forever
by Tozic
Summary: Living by yourself sucks. Having a twin makes everything fun. Whatch as Naruto and Aaron (looks like naruto but with red hair) enjoy life after fighting mizuki.
1. team assignmenta

Team Assignments

 **"Hey kits wake up." Kurama, the nine tailed fox said to his hosts.**

"No I don't want to" said Naruto(mentally)

 **"But you have to so you can go to the academy"**

"Kurama is correct, Naruto" Aaron said, Naruto's twin brother.

"Aaron be quiet" Naruto said

Aaron chuckled. He left the connection and woke up. He then got out of bed and woke up Naruto.

"REALLY AARON" Naruto yelled

"What?" Aaron said innocently

"You're doing to be the death of me" Naruto mumbled

Aaron and Naruto are both really good ninjas at the academy but they hide their skill because the villagers would just complain to the council that they were too strong. So they hide their strength. Naruto got out of bed and put on a black shirt with the uzumaki symbol on the back. Black pants and shoes, he then put his head band just got into his normal everyday outfit. A dark red jacket with a yin yang on the back, black ANBU pants, black ninja shoes, and black fingerless gloves with the uzumaki symbol on them. He put his headband around his waist with a ninja pack attached to it. Every dark color goes well with Aaron's hair ( dark red hair like gaara).they both had ninja packs attached to their leg.

Today was the day the academy students got their genin teams. Everyone thought Naruto and Aaron were not going to Be course people thought this because Naruto and Aaron were the dead last in their class.

As Naruto and Aaron enter the room

"YOU GUYS ARE LATE!" Iruka yelled

"No actually we are early sensei." Naruto said with a straight face. Aaron tried not to just gaped at them.

In the center of the room, are the uchiha twins. They are the most popular and top of the class. Sasuke uchiha is the most popular boy in the class. He had fan girls and respect. Izumi uchiha, the most popular girl in class. She had fanboys around her desk while Sasuke tried to ignore his annoying fan girls.

"Haha. I'm glad for one thing, and that is I don't have fan girls following me everywhere I go" he said mentally to Naruto and kurama.

"Yeah, me too" Naruto replied

 **"What is a fan girl?" Kurama asks**

"Fan girls are girls who are fans of a person and want him to love them." Aaron said

 **"Oh in that case I can see why."**

Naruto and Aaron go to their seats and sit down. Aaron pulls out a bingo book and reads through it with Naruto. Shino came in and sat next to them.

"Morning shino" Naruto said without looking up.

Shino gave a nod of acknowledgement.

A couple minutes later they heard the sound of munching.

"Morning shika, choji" Aaron said without moving

A groan came followed by more munching.

Just then Ino and Sakura came in yelling over who would get to sit next to Sasuke.

"Their team mates are screwed." Aaron said. The others nodded in agreement.

Just then Kiba, being the loud mouth he is, yelled"HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE, THIS IS FOR ONLY FOR THOSE WHO PASSED!" pointing at Naruto and Aaron.

"We passed you idiot, because we have a headband like you" Naruto said pointing at his forehead.

"Then where's Aaron's headband?" Kiba said.

Aaron stood up showing his headband around his waist.

"Here, you Baka" Aaron said before sitting down

"Also who did you steal them from?" Kiba said.

"Excuse me?" Naruto said

"You heard me, who did you steal them from? Because everyone here knows there is no way you guys could have passed being dead last. So who did you steal the headbands from?" Kiba said in a sneer

"That's what I thought" both boys said at the same time in a deadly voice.

Before anyone blinked, Kiba was in the wall and both boys were in front of him glaring at him.

 **"Make sure you know who you're talking to before you talk back to them." Both boys said in a deep, deadly voice.**

The voice sent a chill down everyone's back. Aaron and Naruto turned and walked back to their seats. Iruka ran to Kiba and checked only had a few cracked ribs.

"I'm going to take Kiba to the hospital, Izumi, please read out the teams" handing her the team book, he left with Kiba.

(5 minutes)

"And team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura haruno, and…

Screams of no came from all the girls except Hinata, while Sakura screamed yes. Izumi leaked killer intent silencing all the girls.

"And Izumi Uchiha, your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake" she said.

Groans came from all of Izumi's fanboys because they would not be with her.

Izumi continued to speak "Naruto and Aaron uzumaki have been made tobsmeki(1) genin. Your jonin sensei is also Kakashi Hatake." She finished. Everyone moved to their teams waiting for their jonin. No on asked what tobsmeki ment. In the end, Sasuke, Sakura, Izumi, Naruto, and Aaron were the only people left.

(3 hours pass)

The door opens and Kakashi walks in. (He looks the same as in the anime) he looks at his team and sees Naruto and Aaron are talking to each other, Sakura bothering Sasuke and Izumi is just reading.

"My first impression on you guys is that you're idiots." He said

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Sakura yelled.

"Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes " he said as shuzin away.

Aaron and Naruto also shuzin and Izumi ran after them. Sakura got out of her shock and raced to catch up screaming"wait up". Kakashi was surprised when he saw Aaron and Naruto appear right after him. The uchiha twins arrived with one minute to spare. Sakura, too much of his disappointment, arrived three minutes late.

"Ok, to start off let's do introductions." He said.

"Ok, can I go first?" Naruto asked

"Sure" Kakashi replied

"Ok. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, training, and hanging out with my twin. my dislikes are fangirls, fanboys, and the villagers. My dream is to become a strong ninja and make some people proud of me." Naruto said.

"Ok, red head go." Kakashi said pointing to Aaron

"Ok. My name is Aaron Uzumaki, I like what my brother likes and I have the same dislikes but I also hate people who think they are strong but they are not. My dream is the same as my brother."

"Ah, two people like you sensei. Though their hate for villagers may be a problem" Kakashi thought.

"What people do you guys make proud, like your orphans, so you don't have parents." Sakura said with a sneer

"You do know you are the only one with parents that are alive in this group right?" Aaron said with a questioning expression. Sakura stared at him.

"No i'm not, I mean sensei has parents right?" She said looking at Kakashi.

"No I don't my parents died when I was very young."

"Can we get back on track?" Naruto asked

"Yes" Kakashi said"you, the pinky" pointing at Sakura

"Ummm, I'm Sakura. I like, I mean the person I like..(turns to Sasuke) and my dislikes are Ino pig and (turning towards Naruto and Aaron) and my dream is to..(looks towards sasuke again)

"A fan girl, really lord Hokage" Kakashi thought.

"Ok Emo boy go" pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are training and my sister. My dislikes are fangirls. My dream, no a goal, is to kill a certain someone and avenge my clan."

"A averager? Not surprised" Kakashi thought. "Ok, you, go" Kakashi pointed at Izumi.

"My name is Izumi Uchiha. My likes are the same as my brother. My dislikes.. my goal is to help my brother defeat a certain person." She said.

"So she talks . Not an averager just a person wanting to help people."Kakashi thought

"Yo sensei, are we going to do something or what" Naruto asked.

"Yes tomorrow, you will take the genin test."Kakashi said

"What but we just took the genin test?" Sakura said

"This one is the real test" naruto and Aaron said at the same time.

"You guys are not allowed to talk at the same time, it will get very Annoying if you keep doing it." Kakashi said , obviously not liking them speaking at the same time.

Everyone left to go home, Izumi couldn't help but take look at the Uzumaki twins.

Later at the uchiha compound:

"Sasuke-nii-chan, what do you think about the Uzumaki Twins?" Izumi asked her brother during dinner.

"Well, i think that they are strong, but not strong enough to stop us. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"Well, you saw what they did to Kiba, maybe they could give me and you that strength to beat itachi." She lied. She asked because she thought she might have just created a huge crush on them.

"Well, maybe you're right, but if we do, we have to make it look like we are not desperate."

"Ok, good night nii-chan" she said, putting her plate away.

"Goodnight" he said.

-—-

 **Ok guys that's my first chapter of my new fanfic. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and message me if you have any questions. Ok. Mango out ;)**


	2. The bell test

**hey guys back with anither chapter.**

 **i am having trouble keeping up with typing due to school just getting out and me having to help my dad with packing up stuff because we are moving june 10, so don't expect chapters everyday. Good. Now for the main attraction, Uzumaki Twins Forever: chapter two. Enjoy. This chapter is manly the bell test. But three bells instead of two.**

 ** _Naruto and Aaron's POV_**

 ** _The next day…._**

"Naruto, wake up!" Aaron yelled at his brother. Naruto was always like this. He looked at Naruto sleeping in his shirt with a uzumaki symbol on the back.

"Oh Naruto, if you don't wake up, I'll burn all the ramen in this village and it will be all gone" he said in a sly voice. At this Naruto woke up, grabbing Aaron's color and saying "if you even think about doing that, I won't care if you are my brother, I will send you to the underworld."

"You can try but you won't succeed, anyway we have to get to the training grounds" Aaron said.

"Oh right we do, but kakashi will probably show up late. Or just hide in the bushes" Naruto complained.

"Let's just go" Aaron said with annoyance

 **Team seven Training Grounds** :

"AARON,NARUTO YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed

"Could you keep it down we just got up..." Aaron said covering his ears

"...Yeah and also we can be here an hour late and kakashi will not be here" Naruto said, continuing Aaron's sentence.

Taking a look around, Aaron noticed that sasuke was sitting on a rock, wearing a blue shirt with the uchiha symbol on the back, he wore his normal white shorts. To finish his outfit, he wore blue ninja sandals. Turning his gaze back to Sakura, he studied her outfit. She wore blue sandals, a pink dress outlined in white, pink shorts under the dress. Aaron chuckled causing Sakura to look at him.

"What are you looking at?" She said in a sneer.

"I was thinking about how easy it would be for enemy ninja to spot you when you're wearing pink" he said. A tick mark appeared over sakura's head.

"Well people will spot Naruto easily because he is wearing orange" she said gesturing to Naruto, who was behind her.

"Ummmm, I'm not wearing my orange jumpsuit anymore." He said with a sweat drop over his head.

"Yes you are!" She shouted, turning to hit him for being a Baka, but stopped when she saw his black shirt with an symbol she did not recognize, black ANBU pants and shoes, and his ninja pack on his leg and on the back of his pants.

"Wha...what happened to your jumpsuit?" She stammered

"I got rid of it, I still wear orange, just not a lot on a piece of clothing" he said

Sasuke smirked.

Aaron turned and looked at Izumi. She was wearing a navy blue ninja dress with the uchiha symbol on the back. She wore black shorts under it. She had a ninja pack on the side of her leg. Everyone had their ninja bands on their head except him.

" _Should we call out kakashi?"_ He asked kurama and Naruto

 _"Yeah. You do it" Naruto said._

"Ok" Aaron said "YO KAKASHI-Sensei are we going to get started?"

The others (except Naruto) looked at him with confused looks

"Ah you are pretty good sensor, Aaron" kakashi said, coming out of the trees.

 _"our teacher just be really good for me not to sense him, but how did a dead last, like Aaron, sense him" Sasuke thought._

 _"Sasuke-kun must have sensed him too because there is no way Aaron-baka could sense him and not sasuke-kun" Sakura thought._

" _Impressive_ " was all kakashi and izumi thought.

"Ok today we will be taking a test, did you not eat breakfast?" Three stomachs growled in response.

 _"So Aaron and Naruto did not eat breakfast." He thought._

"Ok let's begin, you guys have to get these three bells from me."holding up three bells, kakashi continued " but if you do not get a bell by this afternoon, you will be sent back to the academy" he finished, seeing surprised faces on sasuke, Sakura, and izumi, he chuckled under his mask.

"Ok, ready, set.." he stopped when Naruto and Aaron started to attack him.

"I never said start boys" he said

"Well, our enemy won't give us time to get ready." Aaron said, getting kunai from his ninja naruto and Aaron disappeared.

"Now can you guys follow their example" kakashi said looking at the other three. At this the disappeared.

5 minutes later….

Kakashi is standing in the middle of the training ground. He senses everyone but the twins.

 _"sakura is hiding in the bush, not bad. Sasuke and izumi are in the trees. On the opposite sides. Ugh I wish they would work together at least. It is disturbing that I can't sense those two twins. They will probably work together due to them being twins" kakashi thought._

At that, kunai ,with explosive tags on them, Came from the trees as Sasuke came out of the trees ready to attack. He was confident that he could defeat their teacher and get the bells for him and his sister. He ran at kakashi doing hands signs to his favorite jutsu, the fire ball jutsu.

 **"Fire style: fireball jutsu"(1** ) he called out as he finished his hand signs and put them to his lips. A big fireball came from his lips, heading straight for kakashi.

"It is quite big fireball for someone your age" kakashi said out off nowhere. In the place of the fireball had landed was kakashi all burnt and stuff. He gave a eye smile and poff.

"It's a clone?" Sasuke yelled, hating that he was tricked. He looked around, up, left right. That left the only place, down. As sasuke looked down, hands reached him, pulling him down, to where only his head was above the ground.

"H-how did I not sense you" sasuke yelled while trying to get free. Kakashi was In Front of him, smiling.

"You think too little. You charged in without out a plan, that's how you didn't beat me." Kakashi looking at sasuke, with disappointment. Kakashi then shizune away. He appeared behind Sakura.

"Hi Sakura" he said giving a eye smile.

"Eeeekkkkk" she screamed before falling under a genjutsu placed on her by kakashi

 _"Sakura was said to be the second best in genjutsu after izumi. Put her under a simple D-rank genjutsu and she is easily defeated. Hmmmm. Hopefully the others will show promise" kakashi thought_. He then sensed naruto next to izumi. He still did not sense Aaron. Just then kunai appeared with the teleportation sign on it.

"Oh shit" is all that kakashi said before the kunai was replaced by Aaron ,who kicked kakashi in the chest, sending him across the field, where a waiting Naruto was, doing a hand seal. Kakashi recognized the hand sign.

 _"How did they learn such jutsu. Their suppose to be dead last." Kakashi thought_

Naruto finished his sign and and multiple of him appeared.

"Shadow clone jutsu" is all kakashi said before he was covered in clones, who were hitting kakashi all over the place. He then went poff.

"Ughh it was just a clone" a clone said

"Dang know we have to find him again" another clone said

"And that will be a drag" a third clone said

"Are we sure you're not a Nara" the first two clones said

"You clones are so annoying" a familiar voice said

The clones turned to see Kakashi standing by the trees. He used his sharingan to copy the jutsu. Clones of him appeared. The clones ran at them. When the clones clashed, kakashi's clones were poofing fast.

"their clones are pretty strong to not poff at a single punch." Kakashi thought as he hid in the trees. Soon all his clones were gone, Naruto's clones went poof.

Kakashi cautiously walked to the middle of the training ground. Suddenly, Aaron and Naruto jump out of the trees and had swords drawn. Aaron's sword had a dark red blade with a black colored handle. Naruto had a dark orange colored blade that had lightning strike coming down it, as well as a black handle. The only thing kakashi could do was pull two kunai out and hold them out above him to block the swords. Just then, Aaron disappeared in a red flash and appeared behind him. And shot out chakra chains (did I forget to mention that Aaron has Kushina's chakra chains and can use them as weapons) that wrapped around kakashi causing his chakra to slow down. "WHAT! HOW DOES AARON HAVE KUSHINA'S CHAINS" Kakashi thought as he tried to break out of the chains.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke is staring at his sister "wh-wh-what did you say?!" He asked his sister.

"I have activated my sharingan" she said with a straight face. Next to her is a Naruto clone. "We have to hurry, the real me is facing off with kakashi while Aaron is holding kakashi down." Sasuke instantly turned towards the clone. "What did you say? We need to hurry. We can't let those dobes have the honor of beating out teacher!" He stood up instantly and started running towards the sound of metal clashing. As he ran into the opening, he saw Aaron having some sorta chain coming out of his back that were wrapped around kakashi.

"What are those things" sasuke asked himself. Just then Naruto and Aaron both ran at kakashi with their swords raised. The swords clashed against kakashi's kunai. As the swords were holding off against the kunai, Aaron and Naruto put chakra into their swords, breaking kakashi's kunai. Aaron pulled out a separate kunai and went for the bells. Kakashi saw this and tried to move but due to the chains, he just toppled over. Aaron cut the ropes and grab the bells. He then released kakashi and jumped away with Naruto. Just then kakashi's timer rang.

"Well, looks like times up and Naruto and Aaron got the bells. Let's go get the others and then you choose who gets them and who goes back to the academy." They nodded and went to find Izumi and Sakura. They found Izumi on their way to find Sakura. They found Sakura tied to a tree. Turns out kakashi had sent a clone to tie her up. She had tried to fight the clone but had lost. To a clone.

"You really lost to a clone?" Aaron asked, trying not to smirk

" Grrrrr. Why don't you try fight Sensei. Huh. Why don't you!" She said, think sasuke had won the fight. Aaron then held up the three bells.

"Me and Naruto both did. And we won." He said with no emotion. Naruto smirked. Color drained from Sakura's face. Now she was never going to be with sasuke.

"Ok Aaron, Naruto. You two get to choose who is team seven and who goes back to the academy."

"First bell goes to sasuke." Aaron said handing the bell to sasuke

"Second bell does to Izumi…" Naruto said. Sakura looked down.

"And the third bell goes to Sakura." The twins said holding the bell out to Sakura. Sakura looked up. "What did you say?"

"Welcome to team seven, Sakura, Izumi, and sasuke" Kakashi said with a eye smile.

"Umm Sensei, what is going to happen to Aaron and Naruto."

"Huh?" Kakashi asked

"I mean, will they be sent back to the academy." She said

"We didn't need the bells in the first place" Naruto said

"Wh-what?"

"Yep. They didn't need them since they were named tokimeki genin. Which means elite genin." Kakashi said slyly "And we are not team seven" Aaron said. "Well team seven will start missions tomorrow as well as you two." Kakashi said before disappearing to read a familiar book. As Naruto and Aaron turned around to walk home, sasuke said "Aaron, what were those things coming out of your back?" "None of your business" Aaron said without turning around. Sasuke was angered " you have to teach me that jutsu." "No I don't, plus you have to have a certain bloodline to be able to use it" he said walking away with Naruto snickering behind him. (In some way, Aaron is the older brother even tho Naruto was born first) Sasuke ran at Aaron with his hand in the form of a punch. Aaron dodged the attack and grabbed sasuke's fist and flipped over and put a kunai to his neck "attacking those who are stronger than you will get you killed" he said in a cold voice. Sasuke shivered.

"HEY DON'T DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled at Aaron and ran to get him off of sasuke but Naruto stopped her

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I NEED TO SAVE SASUKE-KUN" she yelled trying to get past Naruto. "Aaron won't hurt sasuke or injure him because then the council will yell at him, plus sasuke attacked him first." Naruto replied

"Ok I'm done let's go Naruto" Aaron said retracting his kunai, putting it away and leaving Naruto let go of Sakura and followed him.

At the hokage office…

"Team one failed" jonin one said (I have no names for them so they have numbers)

"Team two failed" jonin two said

"Team three failed" jonin three said

"Team four failed" jonin four said

"Team five failed" jonin five said

"Team six failed" jonin six said

"Team eight passed" the only female there said

"Team ten passed" the last man said

Just then kakashi appeared in a couple leaves

"Ahh kakashi. It is nice for you to join us" the hokage said while the other jonin chuckled

"Ok how did team Seven do?" The hokage asked everyone thought team seven wouldnt pass.

"Team seven passed!" Kakashi said giving a eyesmile "all jonin whose teams didn't pass, please leave," the hokage said

"Wh-what did you say?" The only female, staring at Kakashi

"They passed?" Kakashi said

"But you have never passed a team" the other man said. At this, Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Ok, Asuma, how did your team do?" The hokage asked the man, now know as Asuma. Asuma has a light black colored hair and beard. He is wearing the normal jonin clothing, a green vest, and a felt belt around his waste that is a symbol of the guardian of twelve. He has tan colored skin and is smoking a cigarette.

"It went well. Shikamaru came up with the plan, choji used his clan jutsu, and even ino chipped in. Their task was to solve a couple puzzles." Asuma said with pride

"Ok very good. They start missions tomorrow." The hokage said, happy with his son's team. "Ok, Kurenai, how did your team do?"

Kurenai had long black hair with red has red sleeves and a fish net undershirt. She is wrapped in a white cloth that has a black line in the middle of it. She has bandages around her forearms. She also wears black sandals.

"Team eight did well. The team being a tracker team, I hid things around the training ground. Hinata used her Byakugan to find the objects, Shinzo used his bugs to find the traps, and Kiba used his skill to get the objects. They have perfect teamwork" she said with a grin. "Good work" the hokage said "now how did team seven do kakashi?"

"They did really good, well Naruto and Aaron did when It came to the real consumption of the test. Sakura is a mid-genin, Sasuke is high genin, and Izumi is also high genin. Sakura needs help on her fangirl attitude, sasuke needs to work on his teamwork and social skills , and Izumi needs work on her sharingan." The hokage nodded at this. "She must have unlocked it when the clan massacre happened. What about Aaron and Naruto?" "That's the thing, they are middle-chunin level. They have perfect teamwork, they know lots of jutsu, and Aaron has Kushina's Chakra chains" kakashi said surprising Asuma and Kurenai.

"As expected from those two, they have been trained by the nine tails for a while"

(After they defeated Mizuki, they told the hokage that they were trained by the nine tails, kurama)

"WHAT!" Kurenai yelled

"Father, is that a good idea to have them trained by the demon" Asuma said with concern

"The fox won't hurt them, In fact the fox has grown use to them" the homage said to calm down the two jonin. Kakashi just stared at him.

"How?" Was all he said.

"Well…" the hokage began

 **Flashback… when the uzumaki twins are five years old and it was their b-day**

 _Aaron and Naruto are walking home from the only ramen stand that allowed them to eat at their restaurant. In the shadow of an alleyway, a couple drunk adults see them and start walking towards them, swaying as they walked. The two boys noticed them but kept walking. Just then, a horde of villagers came running at them with weapons, a couple chunin in the group, the boys noticed them and started running_

 _"GET BACK HERE YOU DEMONS!" The villagers yell_

 _This continued for an hour before the group caught them and started beating them, stabbing,kicking and punching them, breaking their ribs. The boy's bodies healed but the boys went unconscious._

 _ **The boys mindscape…**_

Both boys wake up in a huge room with a cage at the end.

"My hosts finally to decide to come a see me" a dark voice growled

BotH boys are frozen. They get close to the cage to see a huge fox with nine tails.

"The nine tails" Naruto says in a whisper

"So we really are demons" Aaron said

"YOU A DEMON! THAT'S AN INSULT TO MY KIND" the nine tails said laughing.

The boys looked at him with a questionable expression

 ** _"Ok, I am going to tell you stuff that the third hokage has been keeping from you."_**

 ** _-minutes later-_**

 ** _(Kurama told them that their father was the fourth hokage and their mother was kushina uzumaki)_**

 _"WHAT!" Naruto screamed at the fox_

"Oww brat you are hurting my ears" the fox said covering his ears

"Sorry"

"Ok You brats have to wake up, the third is waiting for you. Don't tell him about me in till you become genin,ok?" He said

Both boys nodded

"Oh and I will train you later and help you unlock your bloodlines"

"Ok kurama-sensei " the boys said before disappearing in thin air

 _"Hn "the fox said before going to sleep at that moment, A certain uchiha sneezed "hn" is all he said_

End of flashback…

"...they have been training with the fox since then." The homage said, finishing the story. All three Jōnin just stared at him with wide eyes

"You trust that demon?" Asuma asked

"The children have not shown any sign of wanting to attack the village" the hokage replied

"BUT THE FOX IS A F**KING DEMON" Kurenai shouted

"We know that dumbass" the Hokage said while Kurenai just gaped at him

"Those boys do hate the villagers lord Hokage" kakashi said

"Would you hate the village if the villagers always tried to kill you?" The hokage replied matter-of-factly "and Kurenai do you hate the boys because they are the jailers of the nine tails?" He said looking at Kurenai while leaking some KI (killer intent). Kurenai looked down in shame. It was true. She disliked the boys for what they held inside them.

"Y-y-yes lord hokage" stuttering because of the KI

"I may as well put the boys on your team so you can get to know them or would you try and kill them?" The hokage said

Kurenai was surprised by this.

"..." she was silent for minutes

"Well this meeting is done, go back home because you guys start missions tomorrow." The Hokage said with a sigh

"Oh lord hokage, it seems Aaron has kushina's chakra chains and they can be used as weapons" kakashi said, leaving the homage speechless

Kurenai, Asuma and kakashi left. when they had left, the hokage muttered

"Oh minato what would you have done" he said looking at the picture of his late successor. 

_**author's notes**_

 _ **I'm having trouble paring Aaron with some one. these are my choices so far. pick the one you want to happen:**_

 _ **Aaron x ino**_

 _ **Aaron x gaara (yes Aaron will be gay for this pairing)**_

 _ **Aaron x tenten**_

 _ **Aaron x Itachi (same thing, Aaron can be gay)**_


	3. AUTHOR'S NoteQUESTION

**hey guys torbash here with a writers block. I cant choose who to pair Aaron with. This what i got so far on votes:**

 **Aaron x gaara-1**

 **Aaron x ino-1**

 **Aaron x tenten-1**

 **Aaron x itachi-0**

 **please help me choose by convincing more people to review the fanfic because i need more votes.** **YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO WHAT I HAVE ASKED. I CANT FORCE YOU TO DO ANYTHING?!**


End file.
